yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shmoopie
is a Rank C, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe, and the Mononoke tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Shmoopie evolves into Pinkipoo when fused with a Love Scepter, and in Yo-kai Watch 2, Tongus evolves into Nurse Tongus when fused with this Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Shmoopie is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology A little pink and white fox pup with white paw tips, muzzle, and heart-dot eyebrows. The inner-ear is beige, while the eyes appear big and black. It holds onto a giant red heart and wears a purple ''kazaori-eboshi which is on it's head. In the anime, Shmoopie seems to hold high pride about his abilities, for he thinks he can make his inspirited targets get away with their mischief. However, upon being "bested" by Manjimutt, he admits defeat. In the game, Shmoopie appears to hold a dark, manipulative nature, as he expresses annoyance at being approached by children for his cute appearance. Anyone inspirited by Shmoopie behaves cutely and asks "Forgive me like donuts," thus becoming capable of getting away with anything, even the most offensive or irresponsible behavior, since no one can get mad at them. However, this effect seems to fail when the Inspirited target is too ugly, such as Manjimutt. In the second game, when Shmoopie inspirited Meg during the request "Springdale Star Pt. 1", she became obsessed with being cute. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shmoopie appears in grass and bamboo spots around the Mt. Wildwood Shrine. Yo-kai Watch 2 Shmoopie appears in trees around downtown Springdale and in grass and bamboo near Mt. Wildwood Shrine. He can also be found in Divine Paradise. Yo-kai Watch 3 Shmoopie can be found in the Nocturne Hospital and in trees in Shoppers Row. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch Movelist |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |50-110 |Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single ally|Makes an ally's heart skip a beat. Steadily recovers HP.}} ||-||Makes more foes befriend you.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * When fed their favorite food: "Dewlicious!" In the anime Shmoopie first appears in Yo-kai Shmoopie, in which he causes Katie to do mean things like deleting Nate's video game data and doodling in his comic book, ruining Bear's fried chicken, beaming Eddie in the face with a dodge ball, and calling Mr. Johnson "four eyes." Due to Shmoopie's effect, she gets away with it by acting cutely. Nate identifies Shmoopie, who boasts that his control over cuteness is unbeatable. Nate counters this by summoning Manjimutt; although Shmoopie tries his hardest, Manjimutt ends up slapped by every girl he tries to flirt with. Shmoopie acknowledges defeat, giving up his Yo-kai Medal to Nate. Etymology * "Kyuntaro", is a combination of kyun (A SFX for the sound of a person falling in love) and the common pet name taro. * "Shmoopie", is a corruption of schmoopie, a nickname often given to one's significant other, often seen as sickenly sweet. * His Spanish name, "Pufipatitas" is a combination of "Pufi" (the diminutive of "Puf" the onomatopoeia of something that falls, in this case in tenderness) and "Patitas" (the diminutive of "Patas" (Legs)). * His Brazilian Portuguese name, "Fofucho" is a combination of "Fofo" (Cute) and "Chucho" (Pooch). Trivia * Shmoopie's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Teddy, Richie, Awberry, and Cuddles. In Other Languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Onechanside Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges